Reunited
by Yurosoku
Summary: After Recall, Winston's base is underattacked by Talon forces. He stood alone before, now he fights with his family


Reunited

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

Three days after Recall

It was done.

Despite the warnings, despite the government's promise of punishment, despite the Petras Act and despite the agreements between the former members, it was finally done.

Winston was scanning through several power outages, diverting them to the lights of the old watch point to give the place some resemblance of a proper fortress. Athena had been monitoring the other members to alert the gorilla they're arrival, sounds of beeps and occasional attempts of humming were the only sound echoing in the watch point.

Winston was smiling all day, excitement bubbling within his chest as he finally rebooted the main power drive to bring the place to life as the once darkened room turned into a bright shining beacon, the office room where the meetings would take place felt like a new day. 'Finally', he said with content and relief as he surveyed the area. Leather chairs next to the long wooden table with the small hologram computer within the centre of the table along with a large monitor place upon the far end of the room.

The blue tank exited the room with a note pad in hand, crossing off another task from his seemingly endless list of work. 'Perhaps I should work on bringing the engineering office up to speed? Torbjorn would like his place ready for work the moment he arrives', he said to himself, swinging over a railing. 'Ah but Dr Ziegler would need to know her medical centre's condition immediately…but then again Torbjorn has no patience when there's work to be done'.

He chuckled to himself as he entered the engineer area, figuring Angela would be more happy to organize her workplace herself than to allow someone else would. Not that he could blame her. The engineer room was probably the one place in the entire base he had rarely set foot in due to the place holding no real worth to him, plus he was a scientist. The old tools and equipment that once filled this place was taken into custody by the government and either they had took them apart or have been using some of them for their own uses.

Winston shuddered the thoughts of Torbjorn's creations being used for ill purposes once again, the old swedish engineer was quite adamant in destroying them when he learned someone was abusing them for ill intentions.

Settling down at a dusty old monitor and beginning to reboot the main power to the garage, Winston thought back to everyone's responses to the recall. It was brief of course, the gorilla wouldn't risk letting important information being watched by unsavoury company and put his old collages in danger. He only asked if they would return to the watch point if they wished to discuss Overwatch, and to his delight the majority of them accepted his request, some with excitement like Lena AKA Tracer and Reinhardt and some with curiosity from McCree.

Though Dr Ziegler was…concerned about the matter. Winston wouldn't of thought otherwise though, she was there from the rise to the fall of the original Overwatch and had seen the good and the bad it's done. Now Winston of course knew about Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes and while he understands Dr Ziegler's concerns, he was absolutely positive that working underground would benefit the team better since the chain of command was less political and straight up.

'*Sigh* I knew leaving Torbjorn in charge of the settings was poor choice on Jack's end', Winston said with an added grumble as he tried his very best to decipher the swedish text. If Athena was watching, which he was thankful she wasn't currently, she'd be teasing him about using his free time to do something productive like learning a new language instead of eating peanut butter all day. Maybe he should confide in with the doctor when she arrives.

Suddenly, the screen went blank grey. Winston cursed quietly as he tried to switch it back on but to no avail. 'Athena, could you divert power to the engine room? I seem to have lost it again', he said in his ear piece. 'Incapaz de cumplir con el comando', was her response. Winston looked at the screen as suddenly a pink skull appeared on the monitor along with the alarms going off. 'What in the world?', he asked.

Winston turned in time to back hand a single military soldier aside and sent them crashing into a wall. He snorted roughly as he eyed the unwanted guests, Talon. Sixteen men armed with assault rifles wearing infiltrators uniforms with night-vision goggles upon their heads. 'Hola, mono', a voice came. A woman appeared from the crowd of Talon soldiers, wearing violet clothing and an SMG gun in hand. The tank immediately recognized the woman to be Sombra, a notorious hacker.

Winston growled at her but she clicked her tongue with a wag of her finger, smirking at him. 'Hold on there, mono. I'm not an expert on animals but I can guess you aren't immune to bullets', she teased. Normally his armour would protect him from these weapons no doubt, but against all of them along with her? Even Winston was out matched. The look of hesitance in his eyes was enough for Sombra to know he wasn't going to risk it.

'Mugre, monkeys handled. Go ahead', she said in her ear piece. Winston grunted as a black mist begun to slithering through the air vent above them and landing near Sombra. It begun to take form and finally solidify as a man in black, arms crossed with twin shotguns and a white mask resembling a grim reaper, but a proper name fitting this man.

Reaper.

'Long time no see monkey', he said in his raspy voice. Winston clenched his fights as he stared at the black robed terrorist, recalling the last time this unwanted guest appeared in his home. And oh how he wished he broke his spine during their previous skirmish. Reaper gestured his men as Sombra walked backward behind a firing squad of six men. 'Make sure you don't run the fur, he'll make a great rug', he said sinisterly.

The six men readied their weapons and aimed…

Then, the entire room shook suddenly, sounds of crashing and banging echoed within the fortress. 'What was that?', Sombra asked. The sounds grew louder and more destructive until the wall exploded open and charging through it was a large metal titan crashing through everything and bashing aside everyone with a large maul. Winston quickly leapt over the firing squad as Sombra and Reaper evaded the titan, smashing through the men. The titan stopped charging and with a spin, swung his mighty hammer and easily bashed the squad aside.

Winston stood in shock as the titan stood tall, bring his maul on his shoulder and gave Winston a salute. 'Winston! My old friend, how have you been!?', he said with a german accent, strong and full of heart. Winston broke out a large smile at the warrior. 'My stars, Reinhardt!', the gorilla exclaimed as the titan clapped his shoulder. 'I wasn't expecting you to have company! Just as well we arrived earlier than planned!', the old warrior said as the Talon forces gathered themselves.

The german warrior saw this and quickly pulled Winston behind him and erected his barrier, blocking the bullets easily. Winston growled as he saw Sombra running up the stairs that led to Athena's hub. 'She's going after Athena!', he said to the giant. 'I can't lower the barrier while under fire Winston!', Reinhardt argued.

Then, as Winston tried to think of a plan to resolve their dilemma, another cry was made. 'WHO DARES MAKE A MESS OUT OF MY OFFICE!?', roared a very angry yet familiar voice. Winston saw the doors to the office open up with a slam as two soldiers were tossed. The soldiers turned in time to see a large turret before them, shaking with power as it glowed with a golden light. Beside the machine was a short dwarf like man with a cybernetic left arm and a gun in hand. He snorted when he saw the Talon soldiers.

'Time to clean up', he said. Then with a roar he and the turret begun to unload a barrage of bullets, his own gun fired molten spheres at the soldiers while his turret picked off the most dangerous of the lot with keen precision that only a true craftsman could create. As the soldiers were either taken down or forced to retreat, Reinhardt de-activated his shield and returned to the fray, smashing aside the other soldiers. His warrior heart couldn't stand on the side lines any longer Winston figured.

'Winston! Be VERY thankful I've got other idiots to take me anger out on otherwise I be testing how flame resistant your gear is!', he bellowed as he blasted another Talon soldier. Winston grabbed two soldiers and smashed them together and tossed them aside, chuckling. 'I apologize Torbjorn! I would've activated the security measures if SOMEONE didn't put it all in swedish!', the blue gorilla replied.

'Bah! Learn to speak it then!', the swedish mechanic said with a laugh. After clearing the room of the soldiers, Torbjorn quickly went to work on his monitor and after some key inputs and counter measures to Sombra's hacking, he managed to regain control over the area. 'Aye, looks like that Reaper fellow is heading for the docking bay, and Sombra's going for Athena', Torbjorn listed off as he used the cameras to locate the intruders.

Winston cursed as he turned to Athena's location and was about to leapt to her defence before Reinhardt grabbed his shoulder. 'Hold friend! If Reaper's in the docking bay, he's going to try and take an air craft!', the german warrior said. 'And those things have anti-tracking defences on them, he takes it and we'll never catch him again!', Torbjorn explained as he rebooted some security measures. 'But Sombra will have access to Athena, and everything about Overwatch!', Winston stated fiercely. 'Heh, if she can get past our defences', Torbjorn snorted.

Winston looked at him with confusion before being tugged by the titan. 'Come my friend, we have a wanted man to catch!', Reinhardt said, excitement oozing out his voice.

Athena Hub

Sombra smirked as she entered the main hub for Athena, her lips wetting at just the thought of obtaining the amount of data Overwatch contained, the limitless amount of information stored in this one computer.

Placing her metallic claw hand on the keyboard, she begun using her hacking tools and managed to breach several firewalls easily like hacking a pre-school's computer. 'So monkey, what other agents do you have in here?', she asked herself. However much to her shock, the computer suddenly shut off and bathed the entire room in black, her purple holograms her only source of light. 'Que? How?', she said angrily.

Then, another light source begun to brighten the room. In neon green.

Sombra turned with her gun and fired a barrage of bullets but all she hit was the wall. The room was suddenly brightened up again but the computer was still off. 'Where are you?', she said to herself. 'Behind you'.

Sombra turned and was met with a shuriken flying from the darkness, the star shaped weapon landed upon the body of her gun and with it, blocked the barrel of the gun rendering it useless. 'You are not welcomed here', a robotic voice warned. Once more in bright green neon lights, her assailant appeared from the darkness, his wakizashi brandished and right arm armed with shurikens. 'You? You're that…', she said weakly, realizing now the odds have shifted greatly into her enemy's favour.

'Genji Shimada', he answered for her. Sombra cursed in her native tongue as she tossed a ball shaped bomb at him but the ninja easily swiped his sword and sliced the device in half. He dashed at her and with a leap, kicked her straight in the stomach, sending her flying out the window and back to the engine room below them. Sombra bounced off a work table and landed on her back in pain, groaning. Genji landed on his feet silent as a ghost before he, weapon in hand.

Sombra glared at him as he stood over her. 'Bad move bastardo', she bragged. Genji quickly dodged a bullet that flew from the shadows, forcing him to leap back. Several bullets flew from the shadows forcing the ninja to do several flips back until he managed to get to cover. Sombra got to her feet, clutching her arm and running behind an broken down engine for cover. 'What took you so long!?', she complained.

'Waited to see how this would play out', Widow Maker said with a cold tone. 'Perra…', the spanish woman spat bitterly. The French assassin rolled her green eyes and resumed on her intent to remove the ninja from becoming a major pest. 'Come out and play little boy', she taunted. Then, someone poked her sides. 'Bit of gap between you two ain't there?', teased a very chipper voice. Widow Maker turned quickly in time to see a slip stream breeze past and poke her in the neck with a finger.

The assassin turned again but this time she was met with the most famous of the Overwatch, Lena Oxton, AKA Tracer. 'Remember me luv?', she asked cheerily. Widow Maker growled before Tracer leapt to the side in the air with a graceful flip as she took out her twin pulse pistols and blasted the assassin. The french woman evaded her attacks as she switched her gun to assault rifle mode and started a gun fight with Tracer as the british heroine ran across the area firing at her enemy while Sombra managed to pick up an old gun from Torbjorn's desk.

She leapt over cover to take aim at the slip streamer but was met with Genji, mid-air tossing shurikens at the hacker. Sombra ducked again to avoid the blades, cursing. Widow Maker fought on against Tracer despite the brit's constant movement and slip streaming, even adding parkour to the dodging just made a literally constant ball of unhittable energy. An unhittable energy that shoots back. Quickly.

Tracer blinked right behind the Widow and even planted one of her pulse bombs on Widow's gun. 'Bombs away luv!', she cheered before blinking away from her. Realizing the weapon was going to cost her life in a few minutes, Widow Maker tossed her gun aside and quickly ducked behind cover just as the bomb went off in a large radius that sent dust flying around. Tracer joined Genji's side, both brandishing their weapons to resume this one sided fight.

'Dis tout!', cursed Widow Maker as Sombra joined her side. Throwing her left hand up, the french assassin fired a cable wire from her wrist that pierced the skylight. She pulled herself and Sombra out and escaped, leaving the two former Overwatch members there. 'See ya around luvs!', Tracer said with a salute as Genji sheathed his weapons. The ninja placed a hand on his head. 'Torbjorn-San, we've secured Athena's safety. Widow Maker and Sombra have retreated from the battle', he explained.

'Fantastic! Grab the lass and meet us down the docking bay! We've still got Talon forces to finish off!', the engineer replied. 'Wakarimasu', replied Genji. He switched off his com and turned to his british partner, now spinning her guns with a grin. 'We must move. They're in need of back up', he said. 'Got ya, lead on!'.

Docking Bay

Reinhardt covered Torbjorn as he rebuilt his turret with his barrier while Winston went berserk on the Talon forces, swinging his might arms wildly and sending his enemies aside like bugs.

'Hurry up Torbjorn, Winston cannot hold them off forever!', Reinhardt ordered. 'I'm going as fast as I can ya impatient tin man!', the swedish man shouted as he flinched as a stray bullet ricochet from his cover. Reinhardt grunted impatiently as he turned his gaze back to Winston, now back to normal as he tried to fight off the soldiers but unfortunately the gorilla was losing strength along with fatigue slowly weakening him.

Then, the gorilla was then hit.

Winston fell on his side in pain, groaning. 'Winston!', Reinhardt cried but was forced to remain still as Torbjorn quickened his work. Reaper chuckled darkly as the Talon soldiers resumed their firing upon the two remaining agents, the death bringer approached Winston as the gorilla tried to get to his feet. The black robed killer aimed his shotgun at the scientist, who glared at him hatefully. 'So much for bringing back Overwatch, huh monkey?', he taunted.

'Get away from him!'.

Reaper turned to see Tracer blink before him with her pulse pistols. She fired the entire ammunition of both guns at Reaper while Genji begun to strike down several Talon soldiers with shurikens and blade. Reaper and Tracer duelled as Torbjorn joined Genji's attack while Reinhardt managed to grab Winston and carry him to cover. Tracer's speed and blinking gifts made it rough for Reaper but it gave the others time to join the fight…

Until Reaper's body was surrounded by black mist. Then the tables turned when he sung those words.

'DIE! DIE! DIE!'.

Suddenly Reaper begun to fire shots in every direction possible, his enemies bullets phases past him like air. His own shots however, hit their marks. Tracer received a bullet to her stomach, causing her to collapse in pain, Genji was short in his shoulder and left side and Torbjorn's right arm was hit. The Three heroes were down and wounded, Reinhardt cursed. Reaper ceased his attack once he saw his enemies were finally down.

He looked at the titan as the last remaining Talon forces joined his side, a total of six remained conscious and fit for combat. 'What's wrong, Reinhardt? Aren't you going to save your friends?', he mocked. Reinhardt nearly charged forward, dreaming of crushing that smug bastard's mask into his face but that would leave Winston defenceless. Reaper aimed two guns at Tracer and Torbjorn, the two looking at the end of the barrel while Genji was being trained by the other soldiers.

Then, Genji weakly chuckled while coughing. 'Something funny cyborg?', snapped Reaper. 'Kinda…do you grant last requests?', he asked. 'Why not? What is it?'. '…What time is it?'.

'Its High Noon'.

Then in a flash, six gun shots echoed in the bay and after the silence took over, the six trained soldiers fell to the ground. Reaper turned to see rolling out from cover and aiming a revolver at him, was McCree, smoking and giving him a smug look. 'Howdy folks, am I late to party?', he asked. Reaper growled and fired his shots at the cowboy, who returned fire. McCree tossed a flash bang at the black robed man, stunning him temporary.

He "fanned the hammer" of his gun and fired off six shots, two of which managed to hit Reaper. Reaper then suddenly shifted into his "wraith" form, distancing himself from McCree and even healing his wounds. He floated until he was near the edge of the dock, McCree refusing to let up. 'You ain't winning this fight partner', McCree promised, blowing a puff of smoke from his lips.

'Is that right?', Reaper bragged. McCree turned to his left to see what he guessed the sole remaining Talon forces, jogging down the stairs. The turned their guns on the vigilante who quickly rolled for cover. 'Kill them all, leave no survivors', Reaper ordered. 'Aww Reaps, don't ya know the old saying?', McCree asked as he reloaded his gun.

As Reaper's gaze was sorely fixed on the cowboy, the other members of Overwatch tried to get back to their feet to help their fellow agent. But death could not claim them this day, even if the grim reaper himself tried.

For they have a guardian angel.

'HEROES NEVER DIE!'.

The group bar McCree were enveloped with a golden light that revitalized and healed the wounded group back to full strength. Reaper turned in horror to see descending from above the skylight was Overwatch's angel of mercy, Doctor Angela Ziegler. AKA, Mercy.

The angel, with her caduceus staff in hand firing a stream of blue on Reinhardt, joined the others as they returned to the battle with refresh vigour. 'Cheers love! The cavalry's here!', Tracer proclaimed. The Overwatch members re-joined the battle, Tracer picking off Talon forces easily with Torbjorn, Reinhardt and Winston pummelling the intruders and finally Genji cutting a way to victory with Mercy healing the team and watching over them like the guardian angel that she is.

Reaper could only watch in fury as his men fell one by one, his plans thwarted and even his partners were nowhere to be found. He turned to see McCree swinging himself over cover and aiming his revolver at the terrorist. 'Think it's high time you run along now 'fore someone teaches ya some manners', McCree said, smirking. 'Oh no by all means', Mercy added as the rest of the team joined him, weapons trained on the intruder. 'I have PLENTY of lessons to teach him'.

Reaper growled as he turned into his wraith form and disappeared through the opened bay and out into the ocean.

Winston let out a sigh of relief but then he received a clap on the shoulder. 'HA HA! A fine fight Winston!', Reinhardt praised. Tracer "whooped" happily with a jump and grin. 'Showed them what's what eh? Just like the good old days!', she said while bouncing. Genji merely nodded in agreement as Mercy smiled kindly and McCree put out his cigar and Torbjorn patting his turret proudly.

Winston looked at the others, proud of them and relived to have his family back once again. 'So…', Mercy started. Everyone looked at the doctor, but she was smiling with some form of excitement in her eyes. 'Shall we celebrate this reunion in a more fun and with less gun involvement?'.

At this there were cheers and promises of fun, McCree even offering them some of his favourite drinking games while Genji and Torbjorn even offered to make dinner. As the agents left the room after securing the soldiers and rounding them up to be sent off to prison, everyone had the same thought in mind.

Overwatch…was back.

Victory!

A/N: I honestly love this game, but I sorely wished there was a story mode or more story related events, like the Uprising. Ah well, that's what fanfics are for yeah?

Thanks for reading this, have a great day, stay awesome but more importantly, stay safe!


End file.
